The present invention relates to display devices and in particular to display devices such as bulletin boards or materials which can be used to form structural and/or ornamental display surfaces. For example, the present invention can be used to form walls for modular offices that serve as display surfaces. Further, the present invention could be used to manufacture surface materials such as wall coverings and wallpaper for use on walls and thereby serve as a display surface.
In particular, the present invention allows objects to be displayed thereon by allowing securement of objects to be displayed either by pushpin securement or by magnetic securement. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,342 and 5,384,999 which disclose a display device having an apertured magnet attractive surface and a permeable material below the magnet attractive surface which allows objects to be secured both by pushpin and/or magnetic securement.